One Night In The Basement
by soulgyrl53
Summary: Mulder and Scully, back at it for three months, get stuck in the basement for a night due to a freak snow storm. Silliness and hormones take over.. helped along by a little hootch. I originally intended for this to be one, longish chapter with mainly nooky...but I think it will end up being more like three, maybe four, chapters with a bit more of a story line. MATURE CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

A quick knock on the door, and Assistant Director Walter Skinner opened it and stepped into the basement office of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.

"Agents," he announced into the room.

"In here, sir." A voice called out from the smaller attached space.

Skinner walked over to meet them. "I wanted to give you both a head's up, in case you don't know, that it's getting pretty nasty outside. I know you've been cooped up down here all day and wasn't sure if you were aware of it. They've already closed a couple of major roadways and the prediction is we could get another two feet of snow on top of the twelve inches we've already gotten today. I'm leaving here shortly myself. The decision's yours, of course, but anything you're doing now can wait till tomorrow I would assume."

Mulder grunted. "Thanks for the warning, sir, but I…we're… making good progress on this and I'd like to finish it up."

Skinner tipped his head and raised his eyebrows. "Okay then. Just…be careful when you go out…and ah….Agents, I'll see you Monday." Skinner left the office, closing the door behind him.

Mulder turned to his partner. "You know, Scully, you can leave if you like. I can go through the rest of these myself."

"No, Mulder. It's fine. We're close to being done, right? Let's just finish and then we can get going."

They continued their work, looking over the files stacked in neat piles in front of them. The agents had been back on the x files for almost three months now, but they hadn't spent much time sorting through the mass that had accumulated in their thirteen-plus year absence. The pair had spent the better part of the last four days reading, classifying, organizing, and determining which cases seemed worth pursuing, and filing the others back into the cabinets. So far, they had accumulated enough material to keep them busy for years. They worked for another hour and the pile dwindled down to approximately a dozen files remaining on the table.

'You know, we could just split these up and take them home with us." Scully stated.

"Yes, we could." Mulder replied. "Or, I could just take them all home with me. I don't have any plans for tonight. How about yourself?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to have dinner with Bill and Tara, but if it's getting as bad as Skinner said, we may be canceling that. Anyway, how are you getting home? Didn't you ride in with Agent Marcos today?"

Mulder sucked in his breath. "I did…I did. How am I getting home? Exactly. Damn. How could I have forgotten that?"

Scully chuckled. "Well, Mulder, I'd be glad to give you a ride. But, if that's the case, then we _really_ _had_ better be going."

Mulder picked up the remaining files and put them into two briefcases. The agents donned coats and hats, and Scully changed out of her pumps into a pair of snow boots. They made their way up to the front doors where they met Devon, one of the night watchmen.

"Agents!" He exclaimed. I didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah," Mulder smirked, " _no_ one ever knows we're here…down in that basement."

"Are you going far? You know all the major roadways are closed down, don't you? You're not going to get out of the city."

"Damn!" Mulder cried. "Scully, where did you park?"

"Actually, I was lucky today. About halfway down aisle A."

Mulder headed towards the door. "Throw me your keys, I'm going to go out and assess the situation. If it looks alright I'll drive up to the door and pick you up."

"But Devon just said we can't get out of the city."

"Scully, really? They are a myriad of ways to get out of this city. You should know that by now."

Mulder left and Scully sat down on a nearby bench to wait. She wasn't as optimistic about this as her partner seemed to be and was already mentally resigning herself to the fact that she would be probably be spending the night exactly where she was.

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later, Mulder was back…minus the car. He entered the building stomping his feet, rubbing his hands briskly together… and cussing.

"My god, Mulder," Scully exclaimed. "Your hands and face are red as beets! What the hell happened?"

"Yeah, well I couldn't find a snow brush…"

"It's in the trunk!" Scully interrupted.

"Anyway," Mulder continued, "I tried using my hands and finally succeeded in getting most of the foot, at least, of snow off of the windows and lights, but Scully, there's just too much of that cursed white stuff out there. I managed to get about three feet from your parking spot before I, ah…got stuck. Sorry, but it looks like _we_ are going to be stuck here for the night ourselves. Unless you want to try hoofing it to a hotel."

"Damn it," she said, and looked towards Devon who only shot her back an "I told you so" look. "Well," she sighed, "come on. I'm not interested in trudging through snow up to my ass looking for a hotel. We better get you warmed up before those lobster claws of yours give you trouble. I guess it's back to the basement for us."

They returned to the office and Scully took control of the situation.

"Here, take off your coat, socks, and pants. Don't argue, just do it; they're soaked. And it's not like I haven't seen all… _that_ anyway."

"Do you miss it?'

Scully couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Mulder…Mulder. Here, take my coat. You can use it as a blanket. I'll hang your wet things near the heater. And put my gloves on for a while. I'm going out into the hallway and get the settee and you can curl up on that. Are you hungry? I guess we'll have to settle for a dinner of cheese crackers, candy bars, and soda."

"Sounds like a party, Scully. And, eh…I have a video or two around here we could watch."

Scully rolled her eyes. "I bet you do. I'll be back in a minute."

Scully went to get the settee which she dragged back into the room

"I could have helped you with that you know." Mulder scolded.

"I'm fine. You just…behave yourself. Now, I'm going to go find us something to eat. I wish the cafeteria was still open. Maybe there's a sandwich or two in a machine somewhere."

"None for me thank you. Those things are nasty. I'll take a bag of Doritos and a Coke. Oh, and a Milky Way. If you can find those things."

Scully smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

During Scully's absence, Mulder grabbed one of the briefcases and pulled another file to look over while sitting on the settee, wrapped in his partners coat. This one was centered on an alleged serial killer who was leaving his victims' bodies in an Oregon forest.

… _and here we go…_

His mind was racing _. Has it...has it_ _ **really**_ _been twenty three years since Scully and I went traipsing around_ _ **those**_ _northern Oregon woods, chased out by a terrified, misguided father?_

It hardly seemed possible. And look where they had been in the ensuing two-plus decades. So much horror, so much pain…so many lies. But, undeniably, the greatest discovery of his life was Dana Scully herself. And that had brought more warmth, and caring, and love than he ever could have dared hope for. True, things were not always…pleasant between them, and there had been many bumps, wedges, difficulties, and plenty of hurt along the way, but the respect, value, and reverence they both placed on their relationship was outranked only by the deep, true, abiding love. _Except maybe my blatant lust!_

Whether they were actually cohabiting or not…he knew he simply couldn't exist and be truly happy without having _some_ sort of relationship with her. Time and circumstance would never completely ruin or destroy them.

Scully returned holding up two bags.

"Score," she said, triumphantly, and put one bag down, and deposited the contents of the other on the desk. "Five bags of Doritos, three Milky Ways, two packs each of cheesy and peanut butter crackers, two honey buns, one bag of pretzels…and one bag of sunflower seeds, already hulled though…sorry. And…in this bag," and she indicated the other bag on the floor, "three cans of Coke, three of ginger ale, two waters, and two cans of orange juice. Dinner is served and you're welcome."

"Wow, good job, Scully. At least we won't starve."

"I highly doubt we would have, Mulder."

Mulder guffawed. "Party pooper. Go over to that small, black file cabinet in the corner. In the bottom drawer, behind the last file…the one marked 'non-essential' in neon green highlighter…is an 'E'ssential, emergency bottle of Grey Goose. Might come in handy this evening. Mixed with some of that OJ. That'd be screwdrivers for desert, Scully. Sker….ooo drivers."

Scully rolled her eyes and inwardly groaned, but walked over to the cabinet.

"And dare I even ask _why_ you have a bottle of sauce hidden behind such a blatantly ridiculous folder? Don't answer that," she said as she pulled the bottle out of its hiding place. "And…an FYI…my _intended_ purpose for the juice was to be our breakfast in the morning…in the unfortunate event that we are still here, that is… along with the honeybuns. But…whatever, I suppose you're right. This night might call for some fortification."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Pass me another bag of those Doritos, will ya Scully?"

"That's your third bag," she remarked while handing it over, "along with all the candy bars, all the cheesy crackers, and half the sunflower seeds."

"I'm a growing man, Scully. Besides, we missed lunch, remember? Of course, I realize women your age want to watch what they eat. Actually, that's most women…come to think of it."

Scully looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Face it, Scully. We're both middle age. What with hormonal changes, metabolism slow down…doesn't take much to pack on the pounds."

"And yet there you sit wolfing down three candy bars! Unbelievable!"

"Yeah, but… men don't take that sort of thing so much to heart. Not like women seem to anyway."

Scully stood up, exasperated, and walked across the room.

"Oh come on, Scully! You know what I mean. Women are always afraid of a little weight gain. Eating all that kale and those rice cakes and non-fat this and non-fat that. Isn't that why you eat that Tofutti stuff or whatever the hell it is? So that you keep you that…undeniably beautiful...and sexy I might add…svelte figure? I'm just making a truthful observation here, Scully. And for the record, I don't mind a little padding on a woman myself."

Scully came back over to Mulder and sat down. "You know, I don't like where this conversation is headed. So I'm not even going to grace that little monologue with an answer. Let's just change the subject, shall we. Maybe now is a good time to break out that vodka; unless you're going to get all maudlin on me or something."

Mulder leaned over until he was almost nose to nose with her and looked her square in the eyes.

"Point taken; conversation over. And for my next parlor trick, I'll rustle us up a screwww-driver. I don't suppose my pants are dry?" Mulder got up and headed for the desk.

"Not yet. But if you've warmed up enough, then don't worry about it. At least you're wearing boxers and not tighty-whiteys."

Mulder guffawed as he opened the bottle of Grey Goose. Then, he started rummaging through the desk drawers for a couple of glasses. "Yeah, because if I _were_ wearing briefs you'd be able to see too much of my _ass_."

"I _meant_ , that there's just a little more coverage to keep you _warm_ ," Scully snickered. "But, to tell you the truth, there's more of a chance of something...eh… _falling out_ with boxers. At least that seems to be the case with you."

Mulder whipped around, grinning widely. "Oh, and I like where _this_ conversation is going!"

Scully rolled her eyes and gave him a "go on" gesture. "Don't flatter yourself. Just get the damn drinks. And, uh…what do you have in the line of movies…besides the octopus porn. And don't look so shocked. I know you had that VHS converted to DVD…aannnd… I _know_ you brought it _here_."

Mulder opened a can of the orange juice and poured some in the two coffee mugs he had found, then added a generous amount of vodka to each. "And just how would you know that, dare I ask?"

"Because…I found it the other day when you asked me to 'please go get the file on the three-headed goat that's in the bottom drawer of the small cabinet'. Mulder, you had it stashed right there in the front, in plain sight, for _anybody_ to find. What if Skinner would have been in there looking for something. Or another agent. I meant that to be for you to watch alone…in private… _at home_!"

"A highly unlikely scenario that anyone else would be digging through our files, Scully. Not anymore." He said, as he gave the drinks another stir. He took a sip of his and grimaced. "Should have had you get some ice." He walked back over to her and offered her one of the mugs.

"And you've yet to watch that with me, you know," he said as he reclaimed his seat beside her. " _You_ gave it to me. Aren't you even a _little_ bit curious? Now, would be a good time, Scully, I mean…we're here, there's booze, and the weather outside is frightful…we're not going anywhere."

Scully leaned over and gently cupped his chin. "I think the booze is already befuddling your brain, Mulder. I have absolutely no desire to watch some bizarre mating ritual of sea creatures with legs going every which way."

Mulder took the hand that was holding his chin and kissed it. "It's okay Scully. Porn's just not your thing. I do have a couple others: Mad Max, Back to the Future, and The Princess Bride."

"Really!" Scully giggled. " _The Princess Bride_? Mulder, I'm surprised, but let's do that one. I love it."

"As you wish," Mulder replied.

Scully laughed out loud, drained her glass, and held it out. "Hit me up again, would you Mulder? This night is looking up. It might not turn out so bad after all!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 ** _One and a half hours and half a bottle later….._**

 _"_ _Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses_

 _that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This_

 _one left them all behind."_

Mulder looked down at the woman lying across his lap. She had momentarily dozed off; her auburn hair sprawled across her cheek. He loved her …loved this. In fact, he admitted, he loved her so damn much it was scary. For years, he had prided himself that he was his "own man". He wasn't interested in catering to the establishment, certainly didn't always listen to his superiors, really didn't care what the public in general thought of him, but when it came to the person of Dana Katherine Scully… Well, she owned him…and he knew it.

And this… How many times in the past had they spent their evenings in this exact manner? He hated to wake her, but… "Scully…Scully…are you awake? You're missing your favorite part of the movie."

She turned, sat up slightly, and face planted…..right into his crotch.

"Hrrummphh," Mulder winced. "Damn, woman…what are you trying to do to me?"

Scully only settled in a little deeper…smiling.

And that smile did it. Not only did the discomfort immediately dissipate, but he felt himself responding. _Been a damn long time since I've had her in_ _ **this**_ _position._

He nudged her again. She smiled…even wider…brought one hand up to her face, and placed it on top of Mulder's rapidly growing bulge. She opened her eyes…and then much wider as she took in her surroundings.

"Oh!" She said. She propped herself up with an elbow beneath her, and looked up at Mulder with a look of surprise, a little embarrassment…..and a whole lot of mischievous impishness, he thought…but… she did not move her hand.

"I, ah…I guess I sort of left you there." She said hoarsely.

"Only for a couple of minutes. You drank a lot."

"Yeah, I ahhh….feel a little...woozy. How 'bout you?"

"Scully, I am…inebriated. Yes…I am… I am. I'm also wondering if you realize where your hand is. Ummm, cause it's making me feel more than just….inebriated."

"Oh…yes…I see. Would you like me to move it?" She ran her thumb around in little circles across the fabric of his boxers. The opening had been maneuvered slightly to the left side, and his erection had caused a wide gap there. "Told you your junk usually ends up falling out of these." She snickered…a drunken, happy, girlish snicker.

"Don't tease," he sputtered. "Unless…you intend to do something about it."

"First things first," she voiced, as she removed herself from his nether regions. I have to pee…like the proverbial race horse. Hold down the fort, Mulder, and ah…fix me another drink, would ya? Hey, you don't happen to have any lemons lying around somewhere…and some sugar?"

Mulder stifled a laugh. "No…no lemons lying around, Scully, although, there are some sugar packets beside the Keurig."

"Ah, just thought we could do a shot…or three. Anyway, I'll be back." And she stumbled out the door."

Mulder shook his head. "Three shots for you and you _will_ be down for the count," he hollered out to her…still fumbling…back.

Still, he went over to the desk and proceeded to look through the drawers. And…bingo. A tin of hard candy Skinner's secretary had given them as a sort of welcome back gift was still unopened in the bottom drawer. He looked through the contents and found several lemon and cinnamon drops and placed them beside the bottle. It might not be the best substitute, but it was all he had to offer. _And how about some music to set thee…a…mood…_ Yes, Fox Mulder was pretty sure he had a good chance of scoring tonight!

He walked to the adjacent room and got the CD player that was there on the counter. Yep, he was old school. Spotify and Pandora were all fine and good, but give him his CD's…and cassette tape's…or vinyl for that matter.

 _Now, for the music. AC/DC? No, too…loud. Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers? Noooo…nothing that mentions heartbreak. Adele? Must be Scully's. Ah…here we go…The Captain and Tennille! Perfect!_

Scully returned from the restroom and made her way over to the desk and Mulder.

"Where's my drink?"

"First," Mulder started, "you're not going to go and pass out on me in a corner somewhere, are you?"

"No…no. My bladder's empty, my head's not _quite_ so woozy, and I am ready for whatever the night might bring, Mulder. I take it…no lemons."

"No, but the next best thing…lemon _drops_. Or cinnamon if you prefer."

Scully looked at Mulder rather doubtfully, but picked one of the candies up and popped it into her mouth.

"Okay, hit me up," she said, holding out her mug.

Mulder filled the mug halfway. "There, three in one, I'd say."

He poured himself the same and Scully said "cheers" and stopped with the mug halfway to her mouth.

"What's the matter, Scully?"

"That music. The Captain and Tennille, Mulder?"

"What's wrong with them? Who our age doesn't love old Daryl Dragon and Toni?'

Scully chuckled. "No…no, Mulder they're great...it's just 'Muskrat Love? Really?'

"That just happens to be the one on now. Come on, Scully, let's finish our shot. To...to love…of any kind...muskrat, man, woman…etc.!"

"To love," she echoed. She took a big swig, gagged, and nearly spit it all out. "Eww, god that's awful! Yeah, better go back to the OJ…or the ginger ale. And, ah…Mulder…" she said pointing at his groin. "The horse is out of the barn...again."

Mulder laughed. "Oh, Mr. Majestic just wants to come out and play." He replied, referring to the nickname he had given that part of his anatomy during a long, delightful night of lovemaking they had enjoyed several years ago.

Scully took another big swig out of her mug and chased it quickly with a big gulp of ginger ale. She put the mug down, lowered her head and laughed lightly. Looking up at Mulder through hooded eyes, she slowly, deliberately licked her lips, and came to stand directly in from of him.

"Well, ah…if Mr. Majestic wants to play _nicely_ …maybe I will give him permission to come to my playground."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the settee.

"Um," Mulder started. "I'm not so sure if this is going to work. It's definitely not big enough for both of us to lie down on. Stay here."

He went into the small room again and rummaged through the closet.

"Yep, here," he commented.

He came back to Scully carrying a large microfiber blanket.

"Wow, Mulder, you're prepared for anything down here, aren't you?"

"Occasionally, Scully I do spend a night here. It's not like I have anything to go home to anymore….and I don't mean…I'm not being sarcastic. Sometimes it's just easier to stay here and work all night. That house gets…lonely. But no…no I'll stop. We're here now and that's…nice. I'm going to put this blanket down right here. He knelt on one knee in front of her. Dana Katherine Scully, would you do me the honors of making love with me tonight."

In answer, she straddled his lap and kissed him…full and deep. The passion that had so completely consumed them in the past came rushing back. They parted lips and he took her face between his hands and looked long, lovingly…and hungrily into her eyes, and every last bit of resolve she might have had about… _this_ …melted away. She rose up and removed her blouse, pants, and knee highs…standing before him in demi-bra and G-string. She leaned over and started unbuttoning his shirt and removed it, along with his sleeveless t-shirt. She pulled him to his feet and led him to the blanket where they sat down together. Scully ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed her nose against his. She pulled back, bit her lip and looked up coyly into his eyes.

"Mulder, the playground is open."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mulder lay down on the blanket, pulling Scully with him.

"Wait," Scully started, "do you think we should lock the door? What if Devon or one of the other night watchmen comes down here? Or a cleaning lady?"

"A cleaning lady?" Mulder snorted. "When have you _ever_ seen _any_ cleaning lady…or man…come down here? Come on, Scully…don't ruin the moment. And besides, if Devon, and or company, _would_ happen to peek in…well, they might _like_ what they see. You know… give them a little excitement on this dark and stormy night."

"Mulder, I'm not _quite_ drunk enough to want to be some peeping Tom's cheap thrill for the evening. Especially at my age."

"Ohhh," Mulder countered teasingly, "so you _would_ be game for that sort of thing if you were younger, Scully? Is that what you're saying?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, and stood up. "I'm going to close and lock the door, Mulder. Don't move!" She gave him a playful little pat on the rear as she stood.

He watched her walk towards the door, her still firm and creamy butt checks swaying enticingly. He was sure she was doing that on purpose, knowing he would be watching her every movement. He brought a hand up to his mouth and bit a knuckle. He could feel himself harden even more. _Damn, this is probably going to be a short first session._

It was hard to believe she was over fifty and still looked so good, so damn _incredibly_ good! That ass looked every bit as young and fresh as when he had first caught a glimpse of it….sort of…on their first assignment together back in '93 when she was concerned about the marks on her back. _Yeah…see? Even then, she_ _ **did**_ _believe…at least that_ **_something_** _was amiss. Just took her years to admit it!_

She reached the door, shut and locked it, and turned to make her way back to him, and… _My god,_ he thought, _that front view is every bit as astounding_!

For two pins, he could have come right then…just looking. He closed his eyes for a second, licked his lips, and willed himself back into submission. When he opened them, she was standing before him, looking seductively down.

"Now…where were we?"

He rose up on to his knees, took her hands, and brought her down to meet him. He kissed her quickly on the forehead and then proceeded to remove her bra. His erection was now fully out of the boxers and he removed them, too. Scully glanced down at his manhood with parted lips, desire burning in her eyes. He reached inside her panties and felt her growing wetness, which caused him to moan.

"Scully…oh god, Scully. I…"

She took hold of him then and they fell together on the blanket. He rolled her on top of him and proceeded to bury his face in each breast, running his tongue around the areola's, and sucking the nipples… fashioning them up into long, hard spears. Scully's breathing became more pronounced and she whispered his name into his ear while gently nibbling on the lobes.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be able to last, Scully. It's been awhile," he announced, honestly.

She sat up across him, rubbing her backside against his engorged penis, sending his eyes rolling into the back of his head. She laughed lightly, loving how she could still, after all these years, send him into such a frenzy. She took one of his hands and placed it on her own swollen nub, and he gloried in the feel of her. He began rubbing, swirling…gently at first, eventually working up to a firmer, steady rhythm. Presently, when, his fingers were generously lubricated with her juices, he entered her…first two fingers then three, reaching upwards towards that sweet spot he knew by heart. He tapped the area alternately with the massaging he knew would send her to the brink and beyond…. After several minutes of this, she emitted the low, guttural sounds that signaled to him she was getting close.

Scully gasped. "Ohhhhhh…fffuuckkk… _Mulder_!"

"Are you there, Scully?" He asked huskily.

"Almost… Mulder, I want you…need you inside me."

Without missing a beat, he lifted her up and impaled her onto him. They both gasped, reveling in the mystery of each other, both privately thinking how they had never felt so complete with anyone else.

Scully placed her hands on Mulder's chest and began to ride him…slowly…slowly...until, eventually, Mulder grabbed her ass and met her every thrust with an "hmmphhh", grinding into her a little every time their pelvis bones met.

Scully's climax started first. Mulder's work on her g-spot had already rendered her throbbing and swollen inside, and now with his thrusting and grinding…. She was falling…falling into that enchanted place that only he seemed to be able to take her. None of her teen-age romp's with Marcus, nor Jack…not even Daniel...who, at one point, she thought was her end all…nor anyone else in-between had come close to sending her on the intense, rapturous journey…blending body, mind, and soul… that Fox Mulder could. Even now into their fifties, the magic galloped on. And, as the first twinges and contractions of her orgasm started, she knew she could never, ever completely leave this man. _"I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine; he browses among the lilies." Wow! Where did that come from?…Song of Solomon…the book of love…okay I get it…but now…to the task at hand…_

As her vaginal walls clamped down on Mulder, he felt his own powerful need gathering, intensifying…and knew within seconds he would be joining her. They had always had amazing luck coinciding their orgasms. Mulder believed that was because the instant he felt her start over that apex, he was satisfied…ecstatic that he could pleasure this amazing woman that he had loved for years…loved more than life its self. His seed shot out into her…vicious spurts that took the breath right out of his throat. He could feel his own joy and the continuation of hers…and that was all. The rest of the world had simply melted away.

As Scully came back down from that glorious place, tears fell. Yes…it had been a while…quite a while. Things had been so…complicated between them the last few years and before their calling back to the x files, there had been only the brief "how are you doing" telephone calls, a text now and then, a "like" and "this made me think of you" sent on Facebook….along with a very few booty calls that had left them both feeling more unsure and unstable than satisfied. Now, these last few months, it had felt like they were…finally….falling back in place, finding themselves, and each other, again.

Mulder convulsed his last, and looked up at Scully with shining eyes. "That was…that was…"

"Mindboggling….intense… extremely satisfying," she smiled, finishing what he could not.

"All of the above," he whispered softly, and pulled her lips down to meet his own.

And in the background, Toni Tennille started to croon….

" _Do that to me one more time, once is never enough with a man like you._

 _Do that to me one more time, I can never get enough, of a man like you._

 _Whoa-oh-oh, kiss me, like you just did. Oh baby, do that to me once again."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **7:22 am**

Dana Scully woke suddenly. Her eyes were shut, but she could feel her cheek resting on a shoulder. And she could smell, a scent, well-known…comfortable… wafting through her olfactories. She smiled. _He_ smelled of sweat…of sex…and slightly, of the Acqua di Gio he had splashed on the previous morning. It was all so… _Mulder_. But, she also knew it was probably what she _didn't_ smell that was causing her heart to leap in her chest: pheromones. The very same she knew permeated her that fateful day in March 1992 and had continued to haunt her ever since. The next detail she became aware of was her bare breasts pushed deeply into his back. " _Oh_ ," she silently whispered, and quickly rolled over onto her own back, instantly regretting that action. _Oh….my fuck_ , she thought and brought her hand to cover her eyes. _My head hurts….like hell_. _Yeah, well have another drink, Dana_ , her conscience admonished. She turned her head slightly and looked at _his_ back…and his bare bum. As if sensing her gaze, he jerked slightly and rolled partially over. She could now see his half-erection and she gave a smile…devilish…knowing. She wanted so badly to reach down and help it along, but…

He let out a long breath and she could see he was mumbling… something. His eyes flew open. He turned in her direction and caught her smiling. "Good morning," she said, even as her eyes made her way from his, to his penis, and back again.

He gave a tense laugh and sat up, or tried to, but fell back onto his elbows. "I feel…like shit. My head feels like it got caught in a blender." He announced, and then looking down, crossed his legs in a futile attempt to cover himself up.

"Actually," Scully began, "I can think of a cure for… _that_ ," she said, pointing downward with her eyes. "Something I've a…. _thought_ about….before." And just like that, _both_ of their headaches cleared up.

Three minutes later found Scully on " _the desk"_ , on her back, feet planted on top, and knees spread. Mulder, barely fitting in between, was on _his_ knees. She lifted her pelvis to meet him. He reached around to the small of her back to steady her with one hand and guided himself in with the other. He then held her under and around the buttocks and they both started moving together, quickly falling into a steady rhythm that satisfied them both. She closed her eyes and he could see her face starting to flush, her parted lips growing fuller. He marveled, yet again at the beauty of her full breasts, jiggling in time with their thrusts, and it urged him to pump a little harder. But… not _too_ hard. He didn't want them tumbling off the desk and …injuring something. Explain _that_ to Skinner!

He quickly began to feel a white-hot heat rippling through his loins and across his face. He was grateful, yet again, that at his age he hadn't yet had cause to resort to Viagra or Cialis or any of the plethora of cheap knock-offs that had arisen out of that particular need. His genitalia worked just fine, thank you very much, and the proof was right here in the pudding. Of course, the woman who was at the receiving end of his _desire_ played no small part in that. Of _that_ _truth_ he was certain.

There was always, always had been, sex… that was easy, well, had always been easy, with others. The many awkward puppy-love inspired high school fumbling's, his first "real" love Kara…even Phoebe and Diana whom had he _truly_ loved, but then had been spurned by both…and hurt badly...all of …that…was nothing compared to what he had here. This…this was _making love_ …intensely, profoundly…and _that_ was another matter altogether. And with _this_ woman, his Scully, that's exactly what it was…making love. Sure, there were raw, carnal feelings and emotion here...even with their indisputable middle-age status, but there was also deep, devoted emotions, too; the kind that mingled heart and soul, affection and adoration along with that intense primal need. A few tears found their way down his cheeks. _Alright, Fox…what did she say about getting all maudlin?_ But he couldn't help it. Wasn't she the one who had been there, in one form or another, for more than half of his adult life? And, after all, wasn't she his one in five billion?

Scully gasped suddenly, pulling him back to the present. She threw her head backwards so that her chin was pointing up, and moaned. Within seconds he felt her clamping down around him and basked in the feel of her…and once again, he joined her in unison, feeling his own need rising, balls tightening, and then that blessed euphoria sweeping through him. When there was no more, when he was certain his testicles must have shriveled up to nothing; he gently lowered himself on top of her, kissing each lovely breast before doing so. She encircled him tightly in her arms and kissed the top of his head. He lifted his, and their eyes met. She gave him a little smile as he slid off of her and helped her into a sitting position.

"So," Mulder began with a smirk, "you've been waiting twenty-odd years to do it with me on top of old woody here, huh?"

Scully giggled. "Well, I wouldn't say I've been thinking about it _that_ long..."

"Pity," he interrupted, "because I thought about sweeping everything off the top of this desk and ravishing you right here….just like they do in the movies…that first day you walked in here. And that was even with me convinced you were sent here to spy on me."

She scooted off of the desk and headed for the blanket. "Oh please, Mulder. I find it hard to believe I looked all _tha_ t…fetching that day. Besides, you barely knew me"

"Au contraire, Scully, you sell yourself short. You looked _exceedingly_ fetching that day. And, ah, not to change the subject, but I wonder what time it is."

As if in reply, someone started furiously knocking at the door. "Agents! Agents Mulder and Scully, are you in there?" More furious pounding.

"Oh… _shhiitttt_..," Mulder exclaimed, running for his pants.

Scully started laughing, and throwing the blanket around her bare self, hunkered halfway down behind the desk. "Ohhhh," she whispered loudly in Mulder's direction, " _no one_ ever comes down here! What are you going to do now, lover boy. We're busted!"

"Who is it?" Mulder asked.

"Um, it's…it's Devon…the night watchman."

"Okay…ah…ah…just a second," he replied, jumping around trying to pull his pants up. He finished and went to the door, turning to Scully, putting his fingers to his lips in a "shushing" gesture. She giggled behind her hand.

Mulder unlocked and opened the door. "Ah, yes…ah, Devon. What can I do for you? By the way, do you know what time it is?"

Devon took in Mulder's appearance…pants wrinkled and only half zipped, hair askew, lipstick all up the side of his face…didn't take much to put two and two together as to how these agents had spent their night. And in the air…a whiff of that tangy, slightly musky scent that _really_ gave the couples actions of the last several hours away.

The guard gave Mulder a knowing smirk and announced, "Just wanted to let you know that it stopped snowing around three and most of the major roadways...and the parking lot…. have been cleared. Just so you… know…just in case you want to go home…or somewhere. But then, maybe it's not so bad down here, huh?"

Devon made a clicking noise, gave Mulder a wink, and turned and walked away before Mulder could respond.

Mulder shut the door and walked back over to Scully, who was now standing up behind the desk. He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah," he admitted, "we're busted. Maybe we had better get our clothes on, no matter what sorry state they're probably in."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Scully remarked.

Within half an hour they had freshened up in the bathroom…sort of…donned their clothes, and cleaned up all remnants of their "party". What was left of the Grey Goose went back into the drawer for another "emergency", and Mulder returned the settee to the hallway. While he was wrestling with that, Scully set the remaining can of OJ and the honeybuns on the desk. When Mulder returned she announced, "Breakfast is served….such as it is."

Mulder looked at the meager offerings. "Scully, I appreciate the thought, but I think I'll wait until I get home and make me something a little more substantial."

"Point taken," she agreed, and put the juice and honeybuns in a desk drawer. "They'll do for a snack at some point."

"Um, Scully…does your offer of giving me a _ride home_ , still stand?"

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I've got a better idea, why you don't come home with me? I can set us up with some blueberry pancakes, a cheese omelet, and a pot of really strong hazelnut coffee. I mean, its Saturday, Mulder…what else do you have to do?"

He drew her to him. "Nothing…really. And _my substantial_ breakfast probably would have been a bowl of oatmeal, a piece of toast, and a glass of grape juice."

"That's substantial."

'Yeah, I suppose, but yours sounds better."

"Well then, I guess we will go back to my apartment, have our meal, and see where the day takes us. Sound good?"

"Sounds good. Scully? I have one more favor to ask."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "And what, pray tell, might that be?"

He walked over to the CD player, looked through a couple of the cases lying there, selected one, put it in, and pushed the button. The music started…slow and dreamy. He returned to Scully's side and held out his hand. "Dance with me, Scully….just one dance. Please."

In reply, she fell into his arms, pressing her cheek against his chest. They moved in perfect rhythm to the soothing strains of Art Garfunkel professing that, " _I only have eyes_ _for you_ …" They melted into each other. This was good, this was right. Things had been…rough between them the last several years…to say the least. They had both… _so badly…_ needed this whole experience of last night _and_ this morning.

They did not speak, they just danced…and time seemed to stop. " _You are here, so am I. Maybe millions of people go by. But they all disappear from view. And I only have eyes for you_."

The song ended and they walked hand in hand over to the CD player. Mulder clicked it off.

They wrapped themselves in their winter coats, grabbed briefcases and gloves, and made their way out of the room and into the hall. Mulder, smiling widely, turned and gave the place one last sweep before shutting off the lights and closing the door. He knew he would never look at his basement office the same again.


End file.
